We intend, in the coming year, to determine the number of molecules of phospholipid that bind to GT and whether there is interaction between delipidated GT and phospholipids that does not reconstitute the activity of this form of the enzyme. Kinetic characterization of the enzyme will be determined in the presence of a wider range of phospholipids. We will also be examining the binding properties of the different sites in GS-S-transferase enzymes.